


Просто время

by Vinogradnyi_Lys



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinogradnyi_Lys/pseuds/Vinogradnyi_Lys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Просто время<br/>Автор:  Виноградный лис<br/>Бета: нет<br/>Коллаж:  ШанхайскийБарс (http://vinogradnyi-lys.diary.ru/p186260545.htm)<br/>Категория: РПС<br/>Пейринг: Гейл/ОМП, Гейл/Рэнди (упоминается)<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Жанр: драма, романс<br/>Размер: мини (3502 слова)<br/>Статус: закончен<br/>Предупреждение: нет<br/>Отношение к критике: никакое<br/>Саммари: Так много осталось в прошлом... Любовь, ошибки, потери, радости и разочарования... Что принесёт будущее? Если ты будешь терпелив и открыт - гарантирует ли это, что ты снова не останешься один? Не останешься одиноким актёром в пустом театре?..<br/>От автора: авторская пунктуация</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто время

С возрастом... С возрастом он стал скуповат. Он относил это на счёт отца, у того это было очень заметно. В семье никто не был транжирой, просто, отец был... ну, маленько прижимист. Тогда, в юности, ему это казалось не то чтобы смешным, но это казалось лишним. Это мешало быть открытым жизни. А ему так нравилось впускать в себя жизнь. Звуки, запахи, изображения, все ощущения - всё, что обещало, будоражило, наполняло его ожиданием...  
Да. Так было. И сейчас так есть... просто стал чуть больше похож на отца, вот и всё.  
Он не слишком любил копить деньги, оберегать их, как будто это был какой-то самостоятельный божок.   
Он был уверен, что деньги существуют не сами по себе, а только как дополнение к нему самому - для его удобства, для свободы. Так получилось, что с годами он стал больше жаждать удобств и свободы, и поэтому стал расчётливо относиться к деньгам. Не только к деньгам. Он вообще стал более расчётлив. Бережлив. Он внимательно относился к каждому своему шагу и старался не допускать непредвиденных последствий. Да. Так приятно думать, что он просчитывает каждый свой шаг. Что в жизни он кое-чему научился, и голыми руками его не возьмёшь. И вообще... он стреляный воробей... да.  
Покрутись тут на Голливудских холмах столько лет... станешь стрелянным...  
Он припарковался у супермаркета. "It`s too dear for me", - он мысленно заготовил эту фразу. Так он любил отказываться от ненужных ему, в общем-то, вещей. Приятно было посмеиваться про себя над этой уловкой. Из лексикона отца... Странно всё-таки... Он думал, что мать ему ближе... Ну, насколько это возможно. С женщинами всегда было легче. Их легче "продавить"... похлопать глазами - он знал, что это действует; улыбнуться, сказать что-нибудь - он знал, каким голосом надо с ними говорить; да... женщины - это хорошо.   
До определённого предела... Хорошо, когда женщина понимает правила игры, хорошо, когда она немножко... мужчина... Ну, в смысле, когда она играет по правилам. Но только они всегда норовят нарушить и играть по- своему. Расставляют свои ловушки... Они всё время охотятся, а он иногда забывает об этом... Ему хочется просто расслабиться. Не думать о пустяках, не контролировать...  
Он никогда не контролировал своих женщин, но ему и в голову не приходило уступать им в чём-то или принимать какие-то их требования. Он позволял им быть рядом. Чего ещё?.. Иногда они уходили. Сами. Он не удерживал. Он просто не понимал: как это - удерживать? Он видел, что другие этим занимались, даже некоторые его друзья. Но ему... нет, это просто не приходило в голову. Он этого просто не умел. Никогда. И он думал, что из этого никогда не выходило ничего хорошего. Не надо удерживать. Уходит одна - появляется другая. Может быть лучше... может быть и не очень... Кто-то из них опять задержится надолго. Кто-то примет правила игры...  
"Я никого не бросал", - машинально повторил он. Просто... такова жизнь. Иногда он даже не успевал понять, что принадлежащее ему женское тело уже другое. Объятия, привычная мягкость, упругость, ритм ... В его восприятии скорее менялись их голоса, чуть-чуть варьировалось поведение: другой стон, другой смех... А в общем...

В этом супермаркете ему нравилось делать покупки. По дороге домой. Удобно.   
Сегодня он приехал сюда утром, ходил по пустому залу, не очень соображая, что берёт, прочитывал количество жиров на упаковке, кивал самому себе и бросал в тележку. Ещё можно зайти в маленькое кафе неподалёку. Он бывал там так часто, что официантки уже знали его вкусы. Он улыбнулся, да, ему нравится окружать себя этой сетью привычек, создавать ощущение домашнего пространства... Это его успокаивает... делает его свободным. Пусть парадокс. Маленькие привычки делают его свободным. Он везде дома. Качество королей (и проституток) и актёров, - добавил он.  
Он повернул к кассе.   
Ах, да, ещё йогурт! Молочный отдел.  
Всё белое.  
Это был как удар по глазам... Этот... он стоял... Так... независимо... Свет ли стал сильнее? В этой яркости резало глаза, мешало смотреть... видел только длинные пальцы... смуглые, небрежно придерживающие упаковку, как будто она невесомая. Мягкие светлые волосы, изогнутый уголок губ ... капризный чуть курносый профиль. Не надо... мучительно толкнулось в сердце. Мягкое, потом остренькое, потом уже нестерпимое: НЕ НАДО! Он весь передёрнулся. Почти физическая боль. Он хотел попятиться, потом сообразил, что это наоборот, только привлечёт внимание. Мерзкое чувство. Как будто я стою голый. Как будто я снова... снова там … голый. Беззащитный. Тоненькая смешная броня роли... тоненькая... И все смотрят. Беспощадно разглядывают каждый сантиметр, каждый уголок...  
Но поздно. Всё. Мальчишка отвернулся, так и не посмотрев в его сторону. Гибкий. Лёгкий. Весь... балетный. Актёр, наверное. Или танцор. Или…  
Сердце бешено колотилось, но уже всё. Всё давно прошло. Очень глупо. Всё прошло. Ничего и не было. Мы никогда... Я не помню...  
Он пережидал у полок с йогуртом. Очень полезный продукт. Нужно купить. (обречённо) Опять ведь выброшу всю упаковку...   
Прошлое бесполезно. Хотя оно может дать опыт. Да. Актёрский опыт. Опыт вранья. Это хорошо... ( глубокий вдох) Нельзя путать враньё и актёрский опыт... Это только глупое сердце всё путает.  
С годами... С годами он стал скуповат. Бережлив. На чувства. На эмоции. На боль. ( особенно)

Участок его прежнего дома трудно было назвать садом. Да. Хотя он старался. Переехав, он ощутил смутную потребность соответствовать общим стандартам. Ухоженные лужайки Мельбурн- стрит, кусты роз и глицинии на стойках - всё требовало ухода. Да, ясен пень, нужен садовник.   
Садовником у прежних хозяев была китаянка - миссис Томпсон. У миссис Томпсон была клаустрофобия, и когда ей сказали это слово, оно её испугало больше, чем само явление. Но факт остаётся фактом: Миссис Томпсон была очень хорошим садовником, потому что больше всего любила находиться на открытом воздухе. Она была приходящим садовником, хозяева всегда были ею довольны и в тот день, когда она оставила службу у мистера Питерсона, о ней очень жалели. А учитывая специфику Голливуда, неболтливую и нелюбопытную женщину средних лет буквально оплакивал сам мистер Питерсон. Ни одного нарекания за 10 лет! Ни одной проблемы личного плана! Никаких вмешательств в личную жизнь голливудского актёрства! Идеальные сады! Боже, да о таком персонале можно только мечтать! Что делать?!  
Мистер Питерсон не был мечтателем и понимал, что нужно искать. Конечно, желающих было много! Длинноногие красотки-золотоискательницы, сомнительного вида огнеглазые молодцы- все как один с совочками в ухоженных руках, виляющие задницами у бордюров и рабаток...  
От одного их вида кидало в дрожь. О, трудолюбивая и скромная женщина (или мужчина - подслеповатый и глухой, сосредоточенный только на прополке сорняков и внесении удобрений) - где ты? Ты срочно нужен фирме мистера Питерсона!  
Звонок от МейдыДоусон раздался как нельзя более кстати. Да! Боже! Ты хороший человек, ты выручил меня, как и положено. Сын Мейды здесь! В Лос-Анджелесе! Он студент и ему нужна работа! Сад Доусоновон прекрасно помнил и помнил, кто в основном занимался этим садом. Помнил мистер Питерсон и другие неоценимые качества милого мальчика. Как бишь его?.. А, чудесное имя! Дэнни. Наверное, в честь отца...   
Какое счастье! Найти равноценную замену драгоценной миссис Томпсон! Пусть она живёт счастливо в этом своём Чикаго, со своим жадным братцем и его многочисленным семейством! Голливуд и без неё обойдется!.. Мистер Питерсон счастливо рассмеялся.

Он сидел на стуле и терпеливо ждал. Женщина примостилась у него между ног, голова её ритмично покачивается, темные пряди волос метут ему бёдра. Иногда она издаёт чавкающий стон, горловой, когда-то вгонявший его в ступор… на кухне горит свет и ему нравится смотреть. Почему так притупилось чувство? Нравится смотреть. Блики на чисто вымытых волосах – нравятся; тени, игра мышц … Почему?.. вот это скользкость её рта…он запускает пальцы в её густые волосы. Да… сейчас… так хорошо. Закрыть глаза. Он тихо стонет, запрокидывает голову, и тело отвечает, закипает кровь, член наливается тяжестью и желанием. И тогда, под шумок, истомлённый этим чавканьем, холодом пола, скукой этого вечера, он позволяет белому свету поплыть перед глазами…  
\- Ах!.. да…  
Пальцы… Длинные, смуглые … Полудетский профиль с капризной губой… Сильная гибкая спина. Гладкая шея с позвонками и… такое ощущение силы и нежности. Я хочу…  
-Да,- бормочет он, бессознательно подаваясь вперёд.  
Женщина пропускает его член далеко в гортань, упирается носом в его лобок, трётся об них… Твёрдый член очень неудобен, но она гордится тем, что умеет вызвать у него желание. Американские мужчины любят минет. Гейл- стопроцентный американский мужчина, значит, он любит минет. Я его делаю. Значит, Гейл будет любить меня.  
-Да,- шепчет он, прижимая к себе послушную тёплую голову и представляя, ка обнимет тонкую талию мальчика, как загорится его ухо, заалеет щека, как он будет покорен и неуступчив…   
-Да-а…- стонет он, вдруг ощущая жар на своей щеке, как прикосновение, как волну, подставляясь под эту непонятную ласку, вдыхая запах горячего страстного тела; забыв о той, что внизу, он хочет помочь себе рукой …

-Секс должен быть чистым, как слеза ангела… Вне мира, не обременённым никакими посторонними мыслями. Понимаешь?- Клайд судорожно мял пальцы, кусал губы, хмурился, пытаясь объяснить, то, что и так было понятно.  
Гейл улыбался, почти не слушая его, забавляясь его горячностью… Которая, похоже имела под собой кой-какие основания. Смешной парень…  
-А они всё время думают. Не спорь со мной, я их знаю. Они всё время… О деньгах. Или о браке. Или о причёске - тут уж не промахнёшься. Об этом они всё время думают.  
\- Ну уж… всё время думать невозможно.  
-А они думают! Представляешь, она тебе член сосёт и думает!..  
-Ну, главное, чтоб хорошо сосала,- смеется Гейл.  
Ему 20. В жизни всё просто и понятно. Он любит. И его любят. Так хорошо и сейчас не надо ни о чём думать.   
И ещё он знает, что нравится этому парню. Он лениво касается его пальцем. Клайд замолкает на полуслове. Вот уж точно – этот ни о чём не будет думать. Клайд даже не пытается скрыть дрожь. Да и невозможно. Он умоляюще смотрит в зелёные - сейчас чисто зелёные глаза и тонет. Не первый… Гейл тянется к нему губами, дразнит полуулыбкой, сам не очень понимая, зачем это делает, но Клайд уже рядом, смотрит так, как будто умирает и отчаянно, рывком прижимается губами к его рту. Потом нежно.  
Потом снова жадно.

\- Почему?  
\- Я не гей.  
\- Да, ты говорил.  
\- Я предупреждал тебя. Я с самого начала тебя предупредил.  
Блондин кусает губы. Лицо его становится напряжённым. Обиженным…  
Господи, ну почему они всегда обижаются? Гейл отворачивается. Он знает, что дальше будет только хуже. Если бы он мог жалеть о том, что сделано… Но он посчитал, что такой серьёзный, холодный… такой взрослый... И вот этот взрослый обижается на их неравноправие в постели. И Гейлу приходится напоминать ему, что они, прежде всего, друзья. Партнёры по съёмкам. По сложной и иногда даже страшной (для Гейла) работе. И… что… ну вот… так получается. Он предупреждал.  
Дальше всё будет хуже и тяжелее. Но он не ошибся, он знал, что парень достаточно горд и не будет терпеть долго. Как бы не любил. Или думал, что любил… Всё равно это не имело смысла. У этого нет будущего.  
Но сейчас его обнимают, смотрят умоляющими глазами. Он уступит. Сегодня он ещё уступит. Но завтра приведёт девку.

Он проснулся рано утром и выглянул в окно.   
Сквозь щель в жалюзи он видел залитый солнцем газон, ярко- зелёную траву, на краю лужайки возился незнакомый парень - наверное, это и есть новый садовник, мистер Питерсон звонил вчера, спрашивал, когда удобно будет приходить. Он сказал - всё равно. Парень поднялся с колен одним быстрым сильным движением, повернулся в его сторону и его сердце снова зашлось… Нет, уже не всё равно… Нет… Он отшатнулся в глубину полутёмной комнаты. Нет, это уже слишком.

\- Дело в том, что у мальчика есть одно просто неоценимое качество,- вещал мистер Питерсон.  
Гейл сидел в кресле для посетителей, вертел в пальцах брелок и изнывал от жары. Неужели у них не работает сплит-система?  
\- Какое же?  
Он едва не зевал, небрежно задавая вопрос. (ох, не переиграть бы…)  
\- Я очень хорошо знаю их семью. Отец - известный ученый… Мальчик воспитан в самых строгих традициях. И!- мистер Питерсон воздевает палец к небу, - он совершенно равнодушен к кино!  
\- Вы же сказали что он студент?  
\- Да! Но он студент такого факультета, который я и выговорить не смогу. Что-то про физику. Или про звёзды, которые взрываются.  
\- Так он не актёр?!  
\- Он совершенно не актёр. Я горжусь своей работой с самыми знаменитыми людьми планеты, - мистер Питерсон точно знал, что масла в каше много не бывает, - а он просто … он просто никого не знает. Понимаете, он не фанат, никогда не был ничьим фанатом, кроме этих своих чёрных дыр и всякой… ( мистер Питерсон хотел сказать «математической хуйни», но сдержался) сложной хрени… И его просто не интересует жизнь наших прославленных звёзд. Они для него - люди. Клиенты. И правила он знает и блюдёт как … Никаких контактов. Никаких. Поверьте мне, он постарается обходить вас за милю. Или даже за две.  
\- У меня не такой большой участок,- пробормотал мистер Харольд.  
Мистер Питерсон мелко рассмеялся.  
Опасения клиента развеяны. Всё будет прекрасно! Он вспомнил как Дэнни читал расписание:  
\- Мистер Г. Харольд- понедельник, четверг… с 6.30 до 8.00… Рановато…  
\- Они в это время спят… Но, конечно, лучше сильно не шуметь. Бензопила там… или что… лучше прийти дополнительно.   
Дэнни кивнул.

Чёртов триммер! Опять… Он присел у сдохшего аппарата. Нет, не совсем… не то чтобы сдох, новот с кнопкой плавного спуска проблема. Можно конечно отложить до четверга или взять газонокосилку. И в ней тоже что-то барахлит. А тут всего лишь кнопка. Надо что-то добавить для упора. Кусочек пластика. Или даже картона. Он оставил триммер на месте и вернулся в садовый домик. Если здесь ничего не найдётся... Надо бы посмотреть и смазать гибкий вал, штанга стала слишком сильно греться, особенно на сгибе…  
Он возился уже полчаса: зачистил контакты, подправил упор. Включил. Нет всё-таки пошумливает…  
В садовом домике почти нет ничего необходимого, техника в таком состоянии… Сразу видно, женщина работала.   
По дорожке к гаражу шёл парень. Помахивал руками, вертел головой по сторонам, вот, заметил, думает - подойти или нет. Это не мистер Харольд. Актёр в такую рань вряд ли встанет. Это, наверное, механик. Надо с ним подружиться - много чего в гараже бывает интересного и полезного. Смазка. Крепёж.   
\- Привет.  
\- Привет. Сломался?- кивнул на триммер.  
\- Да нет, ерунда. Кнопка туго ходит.  
Посмотрел на аппарат, на парня и добавил:  
\- Разбирать его надо.  
\- А газонокосилка?  
\- Там та же фигня. Техника убита,- подумал и сказал, почему-то смущаясь,- я садовник новый. Дэнни Доусон. Дэниэль Реймонд Доусон.  
Он протянул руку. И тут же понял причину смущения - парень вблизи выглядел постарше, чем казалось. Наверное, уже лет 30. Нет, может и больше. Тот усмехнулся, но не противно, а так, нормально, пожал руку и открыл рот:  
\- Гейл Морган…  
И тут взревел заброшенный аппарат. Услышь Дэнии полное имя своего нового знакомого… Но Гейл Морган Харольдстал для него Гейлом Морганом. Механиком в гараже какой-то очередной киношной звезды. От которых он всегда держался подальше.

 

\- Редуктор… Смазку надо.  
Гейл подошёл к полке. Вытер руки.  
\- Вот. Подойдёт?  
\- Ага. Нормально.  
\- Ты бы в сервис позвонил, чего сам- то всё делаешь?  
\- Привык. Я и дома - сам.  
Дэнни нравилось в гараже. Нравился порядок, запах, нравилась кофеварка. В садовом домике такой не было. Видно, что хозяин на гараж денег не жалеет. А домик- в забросе.  
\- А ты часто здесь работаешь?  
\- Да … когда … в свободное от основной работы время.  
\- Ага. Я тоже. Ну, подрабатываю, выгодно… И мне отсюда недалеко до универа.  
Гейл подошёл к кофе-машине.  
\- Будешь?  
\- Ну… У меня есть пара минут. Да.   
Я привык. Подумал он. Я привык, что он сидит здесь, на верстаке. Болтает ногами. Он уже не кажется таким чудовищно красивым, как в первый день. Я меньше боюсь его. Я знаю, что у него тёплая кожа. Однажды я прикоснулся к его плечу. Он даже не вздрогнул. Кажется, даже не заметил. Золотистая кожа… В локтевых сгибах, в паху - наверное, нежная как у девчонки. От него веет юностью. Почти детством и всё-таки он мужчина. У него сумасшедшие губы. Неужели он не понимает, о чём можно думать, глядя на его рот? Не может такого быть .. неужели он не понимает… когда он ходит, болтает, поворачивается, вот так вытягивается… неужели он не понимает чего я хочу? Гейл сосредоточенно смотрел куда-то вглубь кофеварки. Неужели он не чувствует, что мне нужен секс с ним? Кофеварка сочувственно подала знак готовности. Он налил кружку и протянул малышу. Да. Он так назвал его. Мысленно. А как его было назвать? Их пальцы соприкоснулись. Но ни один из них не дрогнул. Может быть, именно поэтому вдруг по гаражу разлилась жаркая тишина. Подспудная и неявная игра вдруг заявила о себе этим молчанием. Запахом кофе. Напряжением в воздухе.  
\- Придётся сегодня вечером зайти. Тогда это будет считаться вместо следующего вторника.  
\- Вечером?  
\- Ну да, разобрать газонокосилку. И триммер до ума довести. Мистер Питерсон не велел сильно шуметь по утрам.  
Вечером. Сейчас прохладно. Мальчишка захочет согреться. Почему бы вечером не предложить ему опять – чашку кофе? 

\- Повернись.  
\- Нет.  
Глубокий горький вздох.   
\- Да я не буду… Ну... Так дай.  
Гейл долго смотрит на любовника. Оценивающе. Нет, он знает, что даже в порыве самой сильной страсти тот себе ничего не позволит, того что Гейл не хочет ему дать. Он раздумывает не над этим. Овчинка стоит выделки? Действительно ли такие уж сильные ощущения? Если да- то он боится привыкнуть. Если нет… Блондин вдруг прячет лицо в ладонях и тогда Гейл понимает, как тот измучен вечными отказами. Он не плачет,как могло бы показаться, он сидит неподвижно. И кажется ему уже всё равно. Тогда Гейл медленно неохотно поворачивается к нему спиной...  
Его вылизывают. Вылизывают, как он сам лижет этих кисок. Он боится что сорвётся, отшвырнёт… Уговаривает себя просто полежать. Рэнди не посмеет. А потом… я под кайфом… ну пусть… вдруг? Вдруг и правда приятно. Нет. Ни черта неприятно. Мокро и стыдно. Что я сука - меня вылизывать? Чего он там нашёл? Стонет… язык что ли? Нет, всё, никаких пальцев.  
-Гейл!!!  
-Нет! Сказал же!  
Он садится на сбитых простынях. У этой постели такой же измочаленный вид, как у Рэнди. Мы оба измочалены. Эта история слишком затянулась…  
\- Ге-е-ейл!  
То ли стон, то ли рык.  
Гейл наклоняется к животу, берёт в ладонь горячий пульсирующий член Рэнди. Такой… Рэнди стонет, толкается. Губами. Это ничего, это можно. Просто поцелуй. Ничего не значащий жест. Он поможет другу. И всё.   
Но друг отчаянно рвётся к его заднице. Он хочет её нежить, ласкать и трахать. Он влюблён в эти манящие округлости, он готов на всё, лишь бы прижимать их к себе, чувствовать гладкую кожу, тереться об них, сосать и вылизывать и проникать… О … да…   
И нет. Нет. Каждый раз.  
Удачей можно назвать тот раз, когда он согласился дать Рэнди подрочить, разглядывая заветную пещерку. А у него перехватывало горло, когда он старался не запихнуть туда ну хотя бы палец. Что ж ты мучаешь меня так? За что? Вот тогда он заплакал. Судорожно глотал слёзы и гладил, гладил его, себя, пока Харольд стоял на четвереньках, проклиная всё на свете. Тогда Рэнди, через всё своё неверие понял, что его бросят. Дрочил и плакал. Смешно. Горько орал, когда кончал- когда кончаешь, можно орать сорванным, зарёванным голосом и бросаться на него, а он подставил бедро, сука… Успел.

Вечером пошёл дождь. Неожиданный тусклый дождик зашелестел по листьям пальм и акаций, прибил пыль, сделал прохладу зябкой. Плюс 15 . Конечно не Сибирь, но в наступающей темноте открытая дверь гаража тепло светилась и обещала уют и покой. Гейл сидел у мотоцикла, протирая его и без того сияющий бок. Декорации готовы. Если он не придёт…  
Он слышал, как приехал Дэнни, как возится в садовом домике. Как тарахтит газонокосилка, разрывая вечернюю тишину, позвякивает металл. Потом всё стихло.   
Он почувствовал спиной движение в дверях. Обернулся. Дэнни настороженно застыл в прямоугольнике света. Пришёл. Еще не очень веря себе. Проверяет - не ошибся ли утром? Только не спугнуть. ( Что я делаю?) И тут же рассудок нашёл ответ. Ты развеешь его сомнения. Ты не гей. Просто дашь ему понять … Утренний морок - просто иллюзия. Неловкость.   
Он легко развернулся навстречу. Улыбнулся. Произнёс ничего не значащую фразу. И увидел, как оттаивает заледеневшее личико, как мягко распускается в улыбке нежный детский рот, вот уже дрогнули ресницы, смягчился взгляд.

Что я маленький что ли? Как будто меня не обхаживали, не одаривали масляными взглядами другие мужики, так что… Блин убить хотелось! Ну что я виноват, что у меня такая внешность? Что ресницы как у девчонки, борода, зараза еле растёт?! Ну и не растёт. Что ж теперь, рисовать её?   
Не гей я! Ну не гей! Хоть с плакатом ходи… Задолбали… И девки задолбали.   
А я учиться люблю. Мне интересно. Теоретическая физика мне нравится. Геометризация Вселенной, топология квазизамкнутых пространств… это очень перспективная тема. Как можно без этого жить? Проходить мимо, пережёвывая тупую общую для всех жвачку. Люди с атрофированным мозгом. Я- не такой!  
А эти «звёзды»! Люди. Просто люди. И довольно противные.  
Хорошо, что Гейл не звезда. И вообще не актёр. Нормальный парень. Ну… взрослый… мужик. Да. Но он нормальный! С ним спокойно. И интересно. Он не очень много рассказывает. Но вот про музыку… Я музыку только слушать люблю, а он знает какая группа … Механик классный.  
И смотреть на него… очень приятно. И… и… когда он близко…мне не противно. Я это сразу понял. Он как-то задел меня, и… я не почувствовал отвращения. Блять… Если честно, то… ну… наверное, я его уважаю…   
Блин, ну, что, Дэнни. Скажи хоть сам себе - честно. Ты … Ты же… сейчас пришёл сюда. Ты же. Если он подойдёт…?  
Если.  
Он. Подошёл.  
Как это бывает - вот так? Как магнит? Почему? Губы сразу находят друг друга. Какие мягкие, какие упрямые… Зачем этот омут? Что меня утягивает куда-то? Это твои руки. Я не хочу. Мне страшно.

Ещё. Ещё… Да. Так.


End file.
